The present invention is directed to a sign mount. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a horizontal sliding or rolling mount that has is self-returning.
Signs are used in all manner of display and merchandising. Many signs serve multiple purposes. For example, a sign can be used to attract a consumer's attention to a specific location or object. At the same time, such a sign can be used to overlie or cover a storage area. Sign serving this dual function are illustrated in Padiak et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,575 and Conway et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,611, both of which patents are commonly assigned herewith and incorporated by reference.
While both of these patents function quite well for their intended purposes, one drawback to each of these signs is that space to the side of (in the case of the '575 patent which pivots horizontally) and above (in the case of the '611 patent which slides vertically) is required for proper functioning of the sign.
In addition, these signs are of the type that remain in the open position after use. Again, in certain instances, an automatic closure is desired, and an arrangement in which the sign remains in place is not. This eliminates, for example, the need for a store employee to roam the store aisles closing the signs that are left open to “hide” the storage areas.
Moreover, many signs are not configured so as to permit varying the vertical height of the sign to “fit” a specific need. That is, man signs are of a standard height and/or require custom design in order to fill a particular need, for example, to fit between shelves that are a non-standard distance between them.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sign and mount that provides a covering over storage space. Desirably, such a sign provides a covering or overlay for storage space, without requiring surrounding space for moving the sign to an access position. More desirably, such a sign and mount is configured to automatically return to a closed position without prompting.